


Features

by eel (eelpng)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND COMPASASSES, Angst, Arguing, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Misunderstandings, Other, THE LAVA PIT, woooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelpng/pseuds/eel
Summary: He looks like SchlattHe looks like WilburDoes it matter in the end?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	Features

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SECRET SANTA GIFT POG POG yeah

_ “Tubbox! Tubbo in a box!”  _

_ The small blond boy cheered in delight, looking down at his brown-haired friend sitting with his knees to his chest in the small cardboard box that barely fit him.  _

_ He smiled happily from his place sitting down, shaking his head in joy, the sound of a bell ringing from his earrings hanging from his goat-ish ears. The blond boy sat in front of the goat boy now, giving an intense stare for a moment before gasping loudly. _

_ “TUBBO! YOU HAVE HORNS!” The blond squealed.  _

_ Tubbo reached up to his hair, feeling around and finding two small hard, rough lumps. He grinned wider than he was before. _

_ “Tommy! We have to get dad!”  _

_ Tubbo jumped up, reaching out for Tommy. Tommy grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and started running off to the room where Schlatt and Wilbur sat, mugs of steaming liquids in their hands. _

_ “DAD! DAD! LOOKIE!” Tubbo shouted.  _

_ Wavinghis arms at his dad, already having let go of Tommy’s hand in excitement. Schlatt looked up and put on a bit of a surprised face as he put down his mug.  _

_ “Woah, woah, what’s up, kid?”  _

_ Tubbo pointed at his head with a proud grin. Schlatt, of course, only noticed how ruffled the boy’s hair was and started to pat it down to find two small horns in his way. He blinked slowly, grin forming on his face. _

_ “You’re growing up bud!”  _

_ Schlatt lifted the boy high into the hair, the latter letting out a happy squeak.  _

_ “I am! I am! I’m gonna be just like you!” Tubbo said with glee.  _

_ Schaltt smiled and pulled him in for a hug, sighing softly as he felt the boy’s hair tickling his face. _

_ Wilbur sat with Tommy on his lap now, watching the scene quietly. Tommy was smiling, facing back towards Wilbur. _

_ “When will I get horns like Tubbo? Or teeth like Techno?” Tommy asked, probably too loudly. _

_ Wilbur bit his tongue, not wanting to ruin Tommy’s hope. _

_ “I’m not sure yet. But, I’m sure whatever you’ll get, it’ll fit you, gremlin,”  _

_ Wilbur went into ruffling up Tommy’s already very messy hair, the blond whining in distaste.  _

_ “Willlllll.” _

_ Tommy pouted, glaring at his brother. Wilbur chuckled and glanced back over at the father and son, Tubbo sitting in Schlatt’s lap with Schlatt’s hands in the boy’s hair, making the boy grin and almost purr in comfort. Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at this, and just couldn’t wait to see if Tommy gets these kinds of features that he, and maybe Techno, have. _

—  
  


“You know who you sound like? You sound like- like fuckin’  _ Schlatt,”  _ Tommy snapped, face red with anger.

They were standing across from each other on the borders of the newly reclaimed L’manberg, staring each other down. It wasn’t a good situation.

Tubbo jerked back. “Don’t compare me to him!”

“Yeah, well, I’m right,” Tommy said, glaring at his best friend- hell, were they even best friends anymore? Why were they fighting?

“Look at you! You have the horns, you have those stupid flappy ears, fuck-  _ you dress like him _ !” Tommy gestured to the suit Tubbo adorned. “And now you’re tryna fuckin’ exile me! Like Schlatt did!”

Tubbo glared hard at him, nose crinkled up in frustration.

“I’m trying to do what’s best for this country,” he said, tone acidic. “You’re like Wilbur, you know that? You’re so entitled to what you believe in and don’t think of others.  _ You  _ even have those ears of  _ his  _ and your teeth, notice that underbite yet over your ego?”

Malice dripped from every word Tubbo said, Tommy could only stare in a mix of anger and shock. 

“Oh look at me! Mr President! Ooo! Ooo! Let be become an alcoholic and  _ fucking die _ ,” Tommy mocked. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do here!” Tubbo said, tone rising in frustration. “What- you’d rather L’manberg be fucking cut off than give in to your own ego for once? Is that it?”

“The only one with an ego here is you! I would never even  _ think  _ to exile you!” Tommy snapped back.

“Who said I want to? Maybe- maybe for  _ once _ in your life you could have listened to me and kept your fucking mouth shut! In the  _ one _ situation where it mattered!” 

They fell silent, breathing heavily. Tubbo looked like he was on the edge of tears. Tommy  _ felt  _ like he was on the edge of tears, but fuck if he’d let Tubbo know that now.

“Fuck you,” Tommy snatched the green bandana from around his neck and pulled it off with a sharp rip, letting it fall to the ground at their feet before storming off towards who-knows. 

Tubbo let the dam break, sinking to the floor and starting to sob his eyes out.  _ It doesn’t matter anymore  _ he thought harshly, letting the red bandana tied around his wrist be taken off and fall next to the ripped green one.

It was late into the night that Niki found the boy, still curled up in that spot. She couldn’t imagine what happened- all she knew is that the strongest bond on the server had been severed.

—

“The lava is so bright tonight...I wonder why?” Tommy mused aloud. He sat on the rough bridge, letting his legs dangle many blocks above the lava lake underneath him. It was hot, but he didn’t care. “Maybe I’m meant to fucking die today. Who knows.”

But it wasn’t, it was never his time.

Footsteps were heard from behind him, he didn’t bother turning around though. He could recognize those steps anywhere.

“It would be really tragic if you died, funerals are sad.” Tubbo said, sitting down next to him. “And then we’d all have to attend a funeral and that’d suck.”

Tommy chuckled softly at Tubbo’s dry humour.

“You’re right, you don’t look good in black.” Tubbo gasped at this comment.

“I look good in black! Eret said so and they’re like- they’re like the most well dressed!”

“Because the rest of us dress like we’re- Americans,” Tommy says, letting out a sigh and turning to look at his best friend. Tubbo’s face was illuminated red and gold by the lava beneath them.

“We’re like those Hamilton cosplayers! I mean, we were. But it was Wilbur’s idea and you know him,” Tommy grimaced slightly at the mention of his brother’s name.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I did.”

Tubbo frowned, sensing the change in the mood- not that it’d been happy to begin with. “Yeah,” he said. “Tommy, why are you here?”

Tommy laughed, quiet and dark, a harsh contrast to their bright, burning surroundings. “I think you can guess, Tubbo,” he said with a dull tone. Tubbo stayed quiet. “But it’s not my time. Never is.”

They sat in silence for a bit. The lava bubbled far below, ghast cries in the distance. Tubbo then sniffled softly. 

“What- why’re you crying?” Tommy asked. He doesn’t move to comfort the older boy like he might’ve in the past; he just watched, hesitantly, from where he’s sitting. Tubbo wiped his face.

“I didn’t want to exile you,” Tubbo said waterily. “And now- look at you. You’re a wreck. You’re fucking contemplating suicide in front of me and I haven’t tried to stop you.”

“I mean-” Tommy started, cutting himself off to swallow the lump in his throat. “I haven’t jumped yet. You’re doing a pretty job job of stopping me.”

“I led you here in the first place, didn’t I?” Tubbo asked. Tommy’s breath hitches.

“I mean- it wasn’t just you, was it?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. Tubbo watched him wearily as he adjusted, laying back against the netherrack, hands held up in front of him. “It was- a series of things. Like a constellation.”

“That isn’t a constellation,” Tubbo said, but laid down next to him and watched Tommy. The boy’s face is flushed from the heat. 

“Like- I think it probably started when- Schlatt and Wilbur met,” Tommy starts, waving a hand. “And then we became best friends. And then they died. And then we acted like them. And now I’m going to kill myself like Wilbur did and you’ll spiral into a pit of non-sodomy until you die.”

“You mean sobriety,” Tubbo corrected quietly. Tommy groans. 

“I most definitely meant sodomy-” he starts talking before Tubbo talked over him.

“And- I don’t think we’re like them. Not really,” the older boy says. “Look at us.

AND RESOLUTION AND FINISH!!

“You have his horns and ears, though,” Tommy said.

“Does that really matter?” Tubbo asked. “I mean- You have blonde hair. Are you related to Dream?”

“I look like Philza Minecraft! Not like that green bastard!” Tubbo laughed.

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed softly, looking at Tommy with a slight smile.

“I’m glad you’re my friend, Tommy,” 

“Same here, Tubbo.”

Compasses aligned that day, pointed right at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u massive q for helping be through writing this <3 ily


End file.
